inazuma_eleven_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otonashiharuna
__TOC__ User Talk Done~ you just need to paste the code from your signature here~ Atsuishi Shigeto! Southern Crosscut! SuperNova! ' ' 21:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: How did you do that? I was looking at the Admin setting but I can't find out how to edit that, I'll tell you If I find a way ^^' Atsuishi Shigeto! Southern Crosscut! SuperNova! ' ' 14:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Here is the greeting you want ! XD Happy Holidays !!! ^^ *in Malaysia only* 非常开心因为放假两个星期 !!! �� Fubukiya lee Kinako Saikyou Eleven Gomen So sorry Haruna-san! :( BlackReshiram16 (talk) 12:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Settings By settings you mean Atsuishi Shigeto! Southern Crosscut! SuperNova! ' ' 06:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Reminding Opps...so I must change the picture of the name? Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 05:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh,I see.Ok,next time,before I want to add a new picture,I must change the name.Ok,I know now! Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 06:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pages Well... Ok... But I wanted to ask you if we can put pic of the team in the team category example like on the category Raimon, can we put their team pic ? >Hoping you will let, if "NO" then nvr mind lah... But I think is a good idea xD Fubukiya lee ♪ Kinako ♫ Saikyou Eleven 10:28pm, 31 May, 2013 (UTC) Ok !!! xD Fubukiya lee ♪ Kinako ♫ Saikyou Eleven 10:41pm, 31 May, 2013 (UTC) OK Haruna !!! xD Also, I will always remember to sleep xD I tomorrow have to go Genting (1 day only) in the morning so I'll do it at night xD Fubukiya lee ♪Kinako ♫ Saikyou Eleven English too bad... Yeah,my grammar is too bad got C at UPSR or any exam too.My English teacher always not come and some word and grammar is wrong.But I can change that grammar because I'm 害羞.害羞 is shy? Michelle Chua,1H/1J,''' ''06:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Wrong Categories Oh... Ok ^^" But the wiki said she has the two band thing that represents her as the co-captain wo.... O.O So... ? I will remove the tag but can u 考录一下啊？And the Raimon 1 sorry ||| But most of the tags are yours I think O.O Last time I just follow u to put it bcz last time u also put the go/chrono stone people inside >.>||| Fubukiya lee♪Kinako♫Saikyou Eleven 10:35pm, 8, June, 2013 (UTC) User:Fubukiya lee User talk:Fubukiya lee User blog:Fubukiya lee Re:Page (Tsurugi Yuuichi) I never copy the link O__O I know how to make a gallery O.o But... I don't know y ... T^T *Pls forgive me* And u say what space 1 line O__o Fubukiya lee♪Kinako♫Saikyou Eleven 10:55pm, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Message http://inazuma-eleven-tcg.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user :3 ' Atsuishi Shigeto!' Southern Crosscut! SuperNova! ' ' 05:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Here~ Kidou_nbg.png Haruna_nbg.png BlackReshiram16 (talk) 08:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) So... So...I just can make like Inazuma Eleven blog game? ''Michelle Chua,1H/1J,''' 09:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh.No,I don't have study superlative adjective.About the debate,I think I will join. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 09:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I use Michelle Chua XueEr account. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 07:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome!~ Hello! You can just call me Snow. Well, I happen to find this page when I was looking thru a series of the Inazuma Eleven TCGs. I think they're totally awesome! So I decided to keep several pictures of them. Well, I'm from the US. It's nice to meet you! :D Snow.angel97 (talk) 23:32, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Matatagi Bcz he is a wind character ||| Fubukiya lee♪Kinako♫Saikyou Eleven 10:17pm, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Yeah, I kind of need help on creating a fancier signature right now. If you could help me, that'd be great! :D Snow.angel97 (talk) 16:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ah okay than ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sign Sure~!^^ wut does it need to look like~? BlackReshiram16 (talk) 09:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC) U-uhm, sure~!! ^^ Do I just add the photos or I do the whole sig? Re:Hey! Hey Haruna ^^ I'm still not good yet in here but thanks for helping X333 HikariYui97 (talk) 10:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ohh okay then! OwO I'm sorry if I did anything wrong ;w; I guess the official did quite help me hehe~ and which did you mean by profile pages? .w. HikariYui97 (talk) 07:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:TCG Team Well... Em... Thx for the congratz X3 And about the TCG Team thing, r u saying that I need to ask all the people who r debating in the competition to come and join this wiki ? If so, then WALAO !!! But if some people don' want leh ? HOW !? And y did u delete your FB account !? O__O Fubukiya lee♪Kinako♫Saikyou Eleven 23:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) TCG Huh? Truth is that I know absolutely nothing about the Inazuma Eleven TCG... but I do have interest in TCG. I just know there are some cards to play with but have none myself. I mean, I don't think there are any in Hong Kong. At least, I never saw them plus I don't think it'll be published so soon since it's only up to episode 5 of GO on TV now. But I can at least make the wiki... "more beautiful". I can improve the templates if you want, too~ By Swiftblizzard. Yeah, my signature won't work here. Swiftblizzard (talk) 13:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay~ ohh okay OwO btw I'm sorry again for the messages earlier...I was kinda lazy to make a new one so I just put it there....ehehe TwT (GOMEN!!!) (sorry if its short, I just can't think of anything else to write here) HikariYui97 (talk) 13:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC)